<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Commander's Girlfriend [Commander Cody X Oc] by XShadowShyX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072724">The Commander's Girlfriend [Commander Cody X Oc]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadowShyX/pseuds/XShadowShyX'>XShadowShyX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guilty Pleasures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon X OC - Freeform, Couple in Chapter Three, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Star Wars Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadowShyX/pseuds/XShadowShyX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison Kenobi is a young Padawan learner and is being taken under her uncle’s wing, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Being the only born of Accalia and Morey Kenobi, also being the granddaughter of Countess, Cersei, leader of the Clan Sassaba. A clan that worships the Mandalorian wolves, which is unknown to many Jedi and others. Madison is known to have a rough start during her youngling years since her people are known to be violent people and go by their customs. She soon becomes Obi-Wan’s new Padawan, along with the fact that she is closed to Commander Cody, due to him being the one that’s teaching her hand-to-hand combat. Soon, a forbidden love will blossom, and new frights as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guilty Pleasures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Commander's Girlfriend: Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Information~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander’s Girlfriend takes place in the clone wars universe and follows up with the third movie in the prequel trilogy, it’s a forbidden love story between a clone trooper and a Jedi, even though at some point of the story there will be anguish in some chapters (which I won’t say), all that I can say is that the relationship of the two will start in chapter three (which, I’m working on now). Anyways, this is all the information I can give out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Summary~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison Kenobi is a young Padawan learner and is being taken under her uncle’s wing, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Being the only born of Accalia and Morey Kenobi, also being the granddaughter of Countess, </span>
  <span>Cersei, leader of the Clan Sassaba. A clan that worships the Mandalorian wolves, which is unknown to many Jedi and others. Madison is known to have a rough start during her youngling years since her people are known to be violent people and go by their customs. She soon becomes Obi-Wan’s new Padawan, along with the fact that she is closed to Commander Cody, due to him being the one that’s teaching her hand-to-hand combat. Soon, a forbidden love will blossom, and new frights as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Characters~</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>-Main Characters-</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Madison Kenobi - </b>
  <span>Madison is the daughter of Accalia and Morey Kenobi, being the granddaughter of Cersei and Miraak Sassaba, leaders of the Sassaba Clan. She’s the new padawan and niece of Obi-Wan Kenobi, secret love interest to Commander Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>-Manor Characters-</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cersei Sassaba - </b>
  <span>Cersei is the mother of Accalia and mother-in-law of Morey Kenobi, wife of the late Miraak Sassaba, Grandmother of Madison Kenobi. She’s known to be the Countess of the Sassaba Clan, also not a large fan of the Jedi council or the politics that take place on Coruscant. Cersei gives her Granddaughter her audience, giving praise after demanding for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miraak Sassaba - </b>
  <span>Miraak is the late father of Accalia and late father-in-law of Morey Kenobi, becoming the late husband of Cersei Sassaba. He is known to be a kind-hearted clan leader, even though he had died before Madison was born. However, he does appear in her dreams, guiding her the best that he could.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Accalia Kenobi - </b>
  <span>Accalia is the daughter of Cersei and Miraak Sassaba, the wife of Morey Kenobi and the mother of Madison Kenobi. She’s a former warrior of the Sassaba clan when she had married to Morey Kenobi, settling down on a farm on her home planet. Soon enough, her only child had been taken from their home due to Madison being force sensitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Morey Kenobi - </b>
  <span>Morey is the youngest brother of Obi-Wan Kenobi while becoming the husband of Accalia Sassaba, and the father of Madison Kenobi. He married Accalia after she retired from being a warrior, settling down with her on Mandalore to start a farm and have an only child. Being the only one that agreed that Madison could become a Jedi instead of a ruthless killer. Morey and Accalia had said their goodbyes to Madison before Obi-Wan had taken her back to the Jedi temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Obi-Wan Kenobi - </b>
  <span>Obi-Wan Kenobi is the older brother of Morey Kenobi and Brother-In-Law of Accalia, becoming the uncle of Madison Kenobi. He has been sent to receive Madison from Mandalore to see if the young one is willing to join the Jedi which she did since both Morey and Accalia agreed that their daughter has too much passion to become a mindless killing machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Commander Cody - </b>
  <span>Commander Cody is Madison’s secret love interest while being her instructor on hand-to-hand combat, even though he tries to go easy on her on the basics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ahsoka Tano - </b>
  <span>Ahsoka is Madison’s best friend, she’s Anakin’s Padawan and Jedi learner under his guide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anakin Skywalker - </b>
  <span>Anakin is the former Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, meeting Madison the first time when she arrived with Ahsoka since she was assigned to Anakin while Madison was assigned to her uncle. Both Anakin and Madison get along fine, while the older padawan tells stories about the adventures that he had with his former master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Skylar Firestone - </b>
  <span>Skylar is Captain Rex’s daughter while being the first half-human and half-clone to become a clone trooper in the army, she’s Madison and Ahsoka’s close friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>-Main Creatures-</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shape-Shifters - </b>
  <span>Shape-Shifters are well-known creatures in the universe, however, there are some that are cursed to shape-shifters such as Skylar and Madison, which the two had been cursed by Mother Talzin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Witches - </b>
  <span>Witches exists but there are not many, only a few that live on Dathomir. Witches Of Dathomir, also known as Nightsiters were under the command of Mother Talzin, who had been the one to curse the two young females.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sirens - </b>
  <span>Sirens are humans with elemental powers, even though they have been mistaken as the mermaid version or other versions of them. They have tattoos on one side of their bodies, are known to be on Pandora.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Prologue: Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh escaped from the young Padawan as she ran her hand through her short brown hair, having her brown eyes looking at a painting of a wolf that lives on Mandalore, and her mother’s clan worship the creature. “Madison, may I come in?” A gentle voice came from the other side of the door, making the young learner turn her head to face the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Madison has been learning the way of the force along with learning the ways of the Jedi, even though she’s still a learner and has a lot of things to learn about. “Yes master, you can come in.” She replied with a gentle voice as she turned her head back to the painting of the Mandalorian Wolf, a larger canine than most alien-like canines and very nasty temper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens as an older male comes inside the room and notices Madison on the ground, guessing that she’s been meditating or something else for that matter. “You've been a bit distant and on edge, is something wrong?” He asked as he walked over to the brunette and kneel down next to her, wondering what’s been bothering her and why she’s been acting strangely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Things have been a bit different from her since she had committed to the council and became a Padawan under Obi-Wan’s guidance and teaching, who is also her uncle on her father’s side. “I've been feeling homesick, the painting is the only thing that I have to remind me of,” Madison replying to her uncle's question, only getting a nod from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rubs his chin to think of a way to comfort his young niece, sometimes he wishes that he didn’t want to feel like a master but an uncle. “I know it’s been rough for you my dear, but you have to remember that you can always tell me what’s bothering you. Being homesick can be rough for those who are under training, someday you’ll be able to go back to Mandalore.” He knew this won’t cheer her up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he has a point since I am being distant from lately and I need to keep my thoughts clear.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Madison thought to herself and rubs back of her neck, clearing her throat a bit. “Of course master, I’ll keep that in mind.” She stood up when her master did the same thing, only placing his hand on her shoulder. “Good, now come along. He started to head towards the door, being followed by his Padawan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madison followed her uncle around the cruiser to which she has forgotten where she should go or how to find her own way to her room, sure that she was following her family members around when they first left Coruscant but she attends to get lost anyhow when she’s on her own. “What was that painting of?” Obi-Wan asked his Padawan while they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Mandalorian wolves come in different colors just as black, white, tan, gray, and red, however, rumors of these wolves were to say that alphas are bigger and the pack members are half the size. “Mandalorian Wolf, the symbol of my mother’s clan and somewhat wise to that clan. I have been having dreams of them of late, these dreams have been happening when I was only a child.” Madison explained to her master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dreams of such things can be called force visions of the future or upcoming events that could lead to tragedy or guidance, most of the dreams that Madison has leads her to the same thing after each night. Sometimes she would think that her dreams are telling her something, but she would think they’re only dreams and nothing more; unless they were meant to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Something mad Obi-Wan stops in his tracks as he strokes his beard a bit, maybe they should go to Mandalore after the mission but it would be impossible. “I should suggest you speak with master Yoda, he’s most wise when it comes to force visions.” He suggested to his young Padawan as clone troopers had passed them, although the commander had come to speak with the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Cody would be the one that trains Madison to hand to hand combat, but others would take his place when it’s only him and Obi-Wan to the buffering room to discuss plans and what to do. “Generals, the council wishes to speak with you both.” He saluted at them both, making Madison stand there while Obi-Wan would nod his head. “Thank you, commander, come young one.” He started to walk to the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Saying her thanks to the commander before following her uncle to the bridge where the buffing room would be located on the side, keeping her words to herself whenever the council had asked for both of them. Once they arrived at the bridge and walked into the room where the council was, but as hologram since they were far away from each other. “Greetings masters.” Obi-Wan greeted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the buffering started and Madison being the quietest throughout the buffering, not until master Mace Windu spoke up. “Think you could pull this off on your own?” He asked her with his arms folded to his chest, making the young Padawan stand there. “Yes, master.” She replied to his question which made Obi-Wan on edge, but he put his trust in his Padawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    After the buffering ending with the council wishing the best for Madison on her solo mission to Mandalore, the home planet of Mandalorians that are warriors, farmers, and citizens. “I want you to take a few clone troopers with you, Cody will be one of them that will go with you.” Obi-Wan places his hands on her shoulders, making her nod her head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody stood there as Madison tried to attack him but managed to block her attack which is silly that he has to train a young Padawan that only rushes at him, having permission to train her to hand to hand combat. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“You have to try harder than that, do not rush towards your opponent and leave an open for them to attack.”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> He tries to attack her but she blocks him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Not far away from the two stands Obi-Wan and his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you wise to let Padawan train hand-to-hand combat?”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> He asked his former master as he watched the two trains. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course Anakin, she has no experience with hand to hand combat and Cody is training her very well,”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Obi-Wan replied as he watched closely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Training hand to hand combat had been rough but it was worth it since everyone needs to know hand to hand combat if they're disarmed, plus there were things that Madison needed to know before going in combat against the droids and separatists. However, she thinks that her master attends to get worried about her safety, making her think of him as a worried uncle; kind of true when he would make her get checked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rubbing back of her head while being dismissed and heading back to her room to gather some supplies, thus getting her lightsaber since she never carries it around and sometimes forgets it. Madison felt uneasy since it was her first solo mission, even though she’s taking Cody and a few clones with her; finding it hard to believe that she’s going to Mandalore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Madison looked around her room before grabbing her lightsaber just in case she needed it, hoping she doesn’t need it for protection against enemies that might be on her home planet. She has everything that she needed and headed to the hanger, having her lightsaber attached to her belt to keep a track of it. There are times that she and Obi-Wan would play chess to pass the time, it takes time and patience to make a rightful move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her chin softly as she arrived at the hangar where the commander and four other clone troopers were standing along with Obi-Wan there with them, walking up to them with her arms folded to her chest softly. “My young padawan, do you have everything that you needed?” Obi-Wan asked. “Yes master, I have everything that I need.” Madison bows her head softly while unfolding her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nods his head while placing a hand on her shoulder before patting it softly before walking away, hoping that things won’t get worse for them. Madison let out a small sigh since her master was in trusting her to do a solo mission to Mandalore, pushing the nervous thoughts out of her mind before speaking. “Alright men, we’re going to Mandalore and seek out any disturbance on the planet.” She has been told what she was going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Most men looked at each other and speaking in small whispers until Cody had spoken up. “The general is new at this sort of missions, she knows this planet than anyone else. We’ll follow her lead and watch your aim and where you’re firing.” He looked at the young padawan and nods his head softly, hearing her let out a small sigh. “Alright, load up and move out.” She hopes things won’t go so bad, following the clone troopers onto the ship with the commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mace Windu and Yoda were holograms for important meetings or assignments, making Madison stiffen but stay focused. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“We been hearing rumors about the disturbance on Mandalore, someone is allowing droids somewhere on the outskirts without the Duchess knowing.”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Mace Windu explained the situation to Obi-Wan and his young niece, who was born on Mandalore and raised there by her parents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Droids on my planet? And the duchess doesn’t even know that someone smuggles them on the planet</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Madison felt her master’s hand on her shoulder which made her look up to him, only earning a nod from him. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“Masters if I may, my young padawan is Mandalorian and I wish to give her this honor of doing a solo mission with a few men.”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Obi-Wan had suggested for this mission to his young padawan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both Mace Windu and Yoda looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement, looking back at Obi-Wan Kenobi and Madison. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“We allow this solo mission, but do be careful on the planet since danger leeks around the area.”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Mace Windu warned the young padawan while disappearing with Yoda. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“I’ll prepare a few troops to go with you, go and gather a few things that you need.”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Obi-Wan pats her shoulder before leaving the buffering room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Madison knew the risk of going to Mandalore and how they should handle the clans there, of course, she been born in a clan that her grandmother runs. Grandmother wouldn’t be the understanding one like my parents would be. She thought to herself while walking to her room, the only thing that she needs to take is her lightsaber. Sure there might be other things to take, but her weapon is the only thing that she truly needs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh escaped from Madison as she closed her eyes while feeling the ship moved, having her arms folded to her chest. Going into a meditative state to pass time even though ships have hyperspace to get to planets fast, however that didn’t stop her from meditating to clear her mind, sitting on the floor with her arms resting on top of her lap. “General, we’re arriving at Mandalore.” A clone trooper came into the hanger for passengers or medical care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Opening her eyes by the news that the clone trooper reported to her, getting up from her spot and dusting herself off. “Thank you.” Madison fixed her lightsaber since she never removed from her belt when meditating, following the trooper into the cockpit to look out of the window. She noticed the planet and hoping for the best when they land on the said planet, remembering the different hostile clans on Mandalore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After landing on the ground of Mandalore and things were a bit quiet for Madison and Cody, the two were a bit wary of their surroundings. “This used to be a beautiful planet filled with live stuck and plants, but that’s all gone due to war against fellow Mandalorian clans.” Madison has been told that Mandalore was once a peaceful planet, but that all broke out when the war started against clans. However, the click of blasters caught the young padawan’s attention along with the commander’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Two or three Mandalorians had surrounded the small group of clone troopers and their Jedi general, who didn’t draw her lightsaber since the warriors before they had wolf markings of her grandmother’s clan. “You dare step foot in our clan’s territory.” One clan member pointed a blaster at Madison, which made her stood there. “You dare point a blaster at your clan leader’s granddaughter and her companions?” She backfires at the clan member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody looked at Madison and back at the members of the clan that have wolf markings on their armor, which reminds him of the wolf pack that’s under Plo Koon’s command. “If you say who you are, Cersei will confirm it herself.” The first clan member that had spoken before didn’t trust Madison’s words, but the only way to find out is by their clan leader to confirm if the young padawan was, in fact, her granddaughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The joy of seeing my grandmother again and maybe my parents if they’re around the area, never stray away from the clan.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Madison thought to herself due to it being true that her parents never stray away from the sight of Cersei or the rest of the clan members, they were like family and protect each other like a pack of wolves would do when a member of the pack is injured or young.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Two: Clan Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t exactly going well as Madison hoped for, having blasters pointed at her and the men that came with her. Following the members of her grandmother’s clan that her parents used to be, but they retired from the clan before they had her; keeping her hidden from the Jedi but that had failed greatly. She knew the clones were getting anxious and she knows that she was too, although the young padawan tries to ignore it. “Wait here, and don’t try to escape.” One of the clan members warned them before walking into a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Madison bites her lip softly as if it was a way to make her less nervous, however, it was a bad habit of hers that she picked up whenever she becomes nervous or thinking of a plan. “General, what’s our next move?” One of the few clones asked Madison, who stopped biting her lips to look at her troopers. “We’re going to wait for them to come back if things go sour… We’ll have to do something risky and take our chances to escape.” She rubs her forehead softly and sighs softly, things won’t turn out good and become the worst thing that ever happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes had passed while the young Padawan started to pace around, only stopping when some of the clan members that had escorted them. “Clan leader would like to see the young Jedi, and only her.” One of them pointed at Madison, which made the clone commander looked at her before looking back at them. “General, are you okay with this?” Cody asked in a low voice while not trusting the warriors before them, making the young padawan sigh softly since she would feel better if her men came with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes, wait here until my return.” Madison removes her lightsaber from her belt and hands it over to Cody. “Keep it safe, I won’t need it.” She added before looking at the clan members as she places her arms to her sides, taking a deep breath before following the two into the throne room, which isn’t big or small but medium size; nearly fitting a small army into it. “So, what’s a Jedi padawan doing on Mandalore?” An older female asked with a cup in her hand, probably filled with alcohol that Mandalorians enjoy, that was the young padawan thought it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence soon came over the room when Madison didn’t know how to respond to the question, however, she found little courage that she has to speak. “The Jedi Council had sent me to Mandalore to check any Separatist activity, that somehow slip under without being detected by Mandalorian forces.” She explained to the clan leader while standing there, resting her hands on her waist, knowing that she had disarmed herself. “Oh yes, my men reported some activity near here.” The elder rubs her chin softly before looking at the young padawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Madison could sense the elder clan leader staring at her but she didn’t move from her spot, showing no type of fear from the Mandalorians before her. “Very well, you have my permission to make camp… However, you won’t leave without the Mandalorian escort.” The clan leader waved her hand to allow the young padawan to rejoin her troops, although keeping her eyes on the teenager as she walked through the door. Madison rubs her forehead before reassuring herself that the mission will go underway, taking steps to rejoin her troops as she started to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody has been the first one to greet the young padawan with a small nod, handing her back her lightsaber. “What’s the planned general?” He soon asked her while following her, along with other troops. “We’re going have to set up a base for a while, however, we can’t really do much without an escort,” Madison explained to the clone commander while having her hand resting on her waist, thinking to herself on how they sneak out without getting caught by the clan members, along with their clan leader watching their every move they make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Cody, I would like to speak with General Kenobi.” She knew the risk of contacting her master, but she needs guidance from him. “Right away sir, you two come with me. The rest of you set up a base.” Cody and two other troopers followed him, while the rest stays with Madison to set up a base, even though the young padawan starting to get a bad feeling about something and she doesn’t know what. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This feeling, why does it feel so ever close but we’re not in danger… Are we?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself as she looked around the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone placed their hand on Madison’s shoulder, making her turn her head quickly. “Sir, General Kenobi is ready to speak with you.” The trooper removed his hand from her shoulder, giving her a small salute. “Thank you, get some rest… We’re going have a long day ahead of us.” She nods her head softly before walking towards the ship to speak with her master, keeping herself calm and study to speak clearly with him, sometimes it wasn’t easy for her to avoid calling him uncle instead of the master; for the multiple of reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Obi-Wan bowed his head to his young padawan in a greeting way before speaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How goes the mission, my young padawan?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked her with his arms folded to his chest, hearing his niece taking a deep breath. “We ran into some problems, master. A clan of Mandalorian warriors had taken us to see their clan leader…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Which clan that had captured you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan had caught his niece’s sentence off, making her stunned by his question. “The clan with the wolf markings,” Madison responded to her master’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rubs his forehead due to his worries for his young padawan’s safety and her well being, deciding to push the feeling aside before speaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful, my young padawan. The warriors with wolf marking are not easy to sneak past, they have creatures that watch you like prey if you’re not careful enough.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew there are creatures on Mandalore that some clans use as companions or tools to spy on the enemy. “I will, Master.” Madison bows her head as the communication has ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A sigh escaped from Madison as she stood there with her hands resting on top of the hologram pad, surely things won’t be easy if the clan had animals to watch their every move they make. “This looks bad, doesn’t it commander?” She stood there while Cody looked at her, of course, he didn’t know how to respond to her question. “We’ll figure something out, surely there has to be something that we could do,” Cody replied as he followed his general outside of the ship, keeping his distance for that matter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Small Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone, and sorry for not updating this book as much due to writer's block and having some personal issues which I won't go into detail, but I'm here to ask people if I should do a love triangle in this story because I'm really stuck between Cody and Hunter... Yeah, it's that bad... So, please let me know what I should do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Three: The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being stuck in the camp had made Madison restless and tired as she would sit on top of a low altitude assault transport, looking over the distance of the camp that the troopers had set up. “Okay, this is getting out of hand.” The young Padawan soon jumps off the ship and lands on her feet, only letting out a small grunt when she landed. “General? What are we going to do?” Commander Cody asked the young Padawan, who rubs her chin softly while thinking. “I don’t know commander, but we’re going have to do something.” She replied to the clone commander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison started to pace around for a bit as she bit her lip softly, all the waiting was making her nervous and she wished that she could ask for guidance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re stuck here until the clan leader permits us to look for the droids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Madison soon started to draw into the dirt, drawing out a sort of a plan. “Commander, get the troops ready… We’re going to the droids base, without the permission of the clan leader.” She soon scratches out the plan in the dirt, trying to cover it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody looked over to his general and nodded his head softly since he didn’t want to question her, doing as he was told to gather up the troops and wait for any further orders from the young Padawan. “Alright troops, listen up. We’re doing something risky and I know some of you think I’m insane for doing this, but we’re going to the droids hideout. We can’t wait for the droids to make their move while we sit here and do nothing, we’re going to their hideout and destroy the said hideout.” Madison stood on top of All Terrain Tactical Enforcer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll follow right behind you, general!” One of the few clone troopers shouted as the others lifted their weapons, Cody watched as the young Padawan jumped down from the AT-TE, surely she didn’t seem like his General’s niece but he only assumes that it’s just her Mandalorian bloodline that’s showing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>General Kenobi did say his niece had Mandalorian bloodline running through her veins, even though he also said his brother and sister-in-law were peaceful people. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He soon noticed Madison sighing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young Padawan had put her hands on her knees as she took a deep breath and exhales, only overthinking on things would turn out if one of the few warriors of the wolf-like clan figure out what they were planning and why they’re doing it in secret, however, she can’t just stand there and wait. “When are we leaving, General?” Cody asked the young female as she soon gathered herself, shaking her head softly. “We’re leaving now, get them ready to move out.” Madison hoped she knew what she was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not leaving so soon, Madison. You came home and now you’re leaving again topical Jedi.” There stood Cersei with her arms folded to her chest, walking towards the clone commander and the young padawan learner, making the young female flinch a bit. “However, I must admit that you have some bravery to ask for help. Especially for a Padawan learner like yourself, the clan will help you with the Droids hideout.” The older Mandalorian smiled at her granddaughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cersei noticed her granddaughter’s men were gathering up their weapons and so on, however, her attention went back to her granddaughter and the clone commander. “I’ll send a couple of good men of mine to assist you, I would suggest leaving at night.” She soon added as she looked over at her granddaughter. “Along with two Mandalorian wolves,” Cersei added since the clan has wolves that lived on Mandalore, some of the clones looked at each other before looking at their general with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Madison knew the clan raised the creatures to be allies and helpers, however, she only heard stories about it from her mother. “Countess, she’s only a young padawan.” One of the men questioned the countess of their clan, making the leader roll her eyes and shook her head softly. “Yes, she may be a young padawan but she has the courage of a warrior of Mandalore. Prepare your men, you’re going with my granddaughter.” Cersei looked at her commander, who nodded his head without giving any more remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the small meeting with Cersei and her men, Madison kneels to the ground because her grandmother had caught them trying to sneak out, instead of getting shot at, the help that she needed was gathering. “That was scary…” She sighs heavily while calming down her heart, only getting comforted by Cody by having his hand placed on her shoulder. “I think it went well, General.” He could feel her sighing softly, along with her getting up on her own two feet. “Should I contact General Kenobi?” Cody asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be for the best.” Madison nods her head while dusting herself from kneeling on the ground, only to walk towards the ship that Cody had entered as he made contact with Obi-Wan Kenobi, noticing that the young padawan had already come on board to speak with her uncle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Madison, glad to see you alive and well.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s attention went to his niece as she stood by the holopad table with her arms folded to her chest. “Yes, well enough to know my grandmother is still the same person before I left.” She stood there as she shrugs her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked at his niece with an eyebrow raised but decided not to question her, clearing his throat to catch his niece’s attention, making her sigh softly. “I’m sorry master, the reason why I contacted you is that the Clan Leader, Cersei Sassaba has agreed to help us to locate the droids based on Mandalore.” She explained to her uncle while having her arms folded to her chest, closing her eyes before letting out a small sigh from her lips since this mission was going to be a long one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well done, my young padawan. Stay in contact and make sure that you stay safe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenobi warned his niece, making her nod her head before he disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown to her that Cersei was standing outside of the ship with her arms folded to her chest, waiting for her granddaughter to get off of the said ship so the two could speak in private, of course, there was some time for them to catch up and have their grandmother and granddaughter talk. Madison walked off the ship with her hands behind her back, only flinching when her grandmother had placed a hand on one of her shoulders, only looking at the elder clan leader. “You and I need to have a little chat.” Cersei didn’t hear her granddaughter make any compliments while she drags her away from the ship, only stopping when they were in a quiet place to speak to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cersei soon let go of her granddaughter before folding her arms to her chest while staring at the young Padawan, but only making her grandchild feel very, very uncomfortable with her staring. “So, what did you need to speak to me about?” Madison asked in a very confused voice while tilting her head to the side, becoming confused on why her grandmother had dragged her away from the gunships and her troopers, staring at her grandmother while narrowing her eyes. “I want to give you something, a present if you will.” Cersei pulled out an egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison had become confused but took the egg out of curiosity and looked at her grandmother, raising an eyebrow at her. However, the egg soon started to wagging back and forth, making both Madison and Cersei confused when the egg started to crack, only to watch as the egg hatched to a Varactyl hatchling, making Maidson more confused. “How did you get a Varactyl egg? grandmother?” She soon asked her grandmother, while feeling the hatchling climb onto her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the Varactyl egg from a breeder on Utapau that needed help defending his livestock and home from pirates, so he offered us some Varactyl eggs to hatch as mounts since we needed mounts to travel to places on other planets or Mandalore,” Cersei explained to Madison while noticing how quickly the hatchling has already bonded with her granddaughter, watching as she patted the Varactyl softly. “Plus you always wanted one when you were younger.” She added while chuckling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison had a smile on her face while she continued to pat the hatchling, deciding on a name for the said hatchling. “I will name you Ziggy,” She soon looks at her grandmother, only to hug her softly. “Thank you, grandmother.” The young Padawan smiled softly, only to feel her grandmother hugging her back. “You’re welcome, my dear.” Cersei couldn’t be happier that she made her granddaughter happy, since knowing that Madison has gotten her to wish of getting a Varactyl to come true, and naming it Ziggy since it made some sense but never judged her granddaughter’s choice of names.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiya everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating some of my works, I have been struggling to get past writer's block and some personal issues that have been going on, plus I don't have much free time to work on some stories and such due to babysitting or hanging out with some people that I know! I hope you understand! ^_^'</p><p>Anyway, I will be doing the love triangle thing between Commander Cody, Madison, and Hunter since I want to challenge myself. But I am planning on doing a what-if scenario where Madison isn't a Padwan, but as a Mandalorian warrior instead and she is with Hunter instead of Cody. ^^'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>